dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Garlic Jr. Remastered
'Author Note:' This is a revamped version of my first fan fiction. This version isn't just a grammar and spelling update, if that were the case, I would just change the original version. No, instead, this version is going to have some major differences compared to its predecessor, so if you already read the first, then I ensure that this one will have some twists and turns. Just to point out, this story takes place directly after the end of GT, when Goku leaves after seeing Goku Jr. in the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! --Creeperman129 'Chapter 1: Just One Bad Day...' "She said it was like I drew bad guys towards me. When you think about it, she's certainly right, ain't she?" High up in the sky, perhaps even over the heavens, there was a large, white, circular platform. On it, there were only a few trees, with flowers and grass beside them, and a large white building, shaped like a dome, with two other parts of it following suit. Watering these plants was a chubby, dark skinned man. His name was Mr. Popo and he was the attendant of the ruler of this platform for hundreds of years for, you see, God himself lived there. The place had housed dozens of gods, and yet Mr. Popo almost always stayed there, with very rare exceptions in times of need. However, he didn't mind; he was made for this sole purpose, so he carried it out the best he could. As all of the greats, though, the attendant was soon going to fall. After the servant finished giving the plants to the south of the dome their weekly dose of water, he walked back inside the building. As he walked through the hallway in the dome he looked up and heard Kami snoring. "Still asleep? Well, he did get a few too many prayers the other day...I suppose he could rest a little more to give other followers better godly advice. Still, I thought his trainee would be up by now..." Mr. Popo thought. He walked to the right and into an open doorway. In the room was a pedestal, with a dark crystal placed on top of it. Mr. Popo summoned a duster and dusted off the pedestal, and the crystal as well. He was about to walk away and go on to water the remaining trees, but he had stopped and looked at the crystal, reminiscing about times long past. "Garlic Jr...to think you could have become the god of this planet..." Mr. Popo had picked up the small imprisoning cell and walked out of the room towards the trees to the east of the building, replacing the duster with another watering can. "In a way though...I guess you did. An immortal being...that's what most think of him as" He had turned his head towards the dome as he walked right next to the furthermost tree. He was about to water the tree, when suddenly, a flash of a yellow cloud, carrying a man clad in blue, flew up right past the attendant and above the Lookout. The speed of the cloud had knocked Mr. Popo over, and, along with him being deep in thought, he lost his balance, fell down and dropped the crystal. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. "W-what was that?" Mr. Popo exclaimed. He quickly redirected his attention towards the broken seal. "No, no!" He had quickly summoned glue, tape, anything to try to fix the shattered crystal. He tried every method in that short amount of time to fix the crystal, but to no avail. Black dust flew out of the seal while Mr. Popo was doing this, and in mere moments, muscles, blood, veins and internal organs fell beside the dazed attendant. "Th-This was just a mistake...a mistake...I can fix this..." Mr. Popo lied to try to comfort himself. The intestines started coming together. Then the muscles. The top half of the body was soon formed together, with skin starting to form on it, while the other half was nearly finished connecting the muscles and veins, with some of the veins already connected to the upper half. "I-I'm sorry, people of Earth...we'll fix this somehow...just please hold out in the meantime..." Mr. Popo said as he had kicked the forming body over the edge. Unfortunately for him, the being's left arm, with skin still forming over, had grabbed the attendant's leg. "Urgh...CARPET!" Mr. Popo screamed, as he was quickly being pulled down below. Soon after, his magical carpet had come to his aid. Popo held onto it slowing the rate of his fall, yet still slowly falling down. "Get...off!" The attendant's leg was shaking, trying to force the being to let go. The lower half was just hanging on by the veins that connected the two halves together until it's whole body was connected. It's upper half was almost entirely covered by it's skin. The carpet had gone faster to try to get Popo back onto the Lookout, which it did. Mr. Popo landed with a thud; his heel bleeding profusely. But it was too late. The being had landed as well, with his newly formed feet. His entire body was healed "So Mr. Popo...you tried to force a god's problem onto Earth, again? Like you did with Kami's evil remnants so long ago?" The being had walked towards the attendant and stood over him. "You thought you could have sent me down to the mortal realm like you did my father?! You thought you could stop the return of Garlic Jr.?! However, unlike the last time..." Garlic Jr. held onto Mr. Popo's neck. "You have failed." 'Chapter 2: Son of the Demon.' 'Chapter 3: 128 Years. 64 Tournaments.' Category:Creeperman129 Category:Article